


The Second Coming

by ColbyJonJoe (Kerryrebeccax)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bisexual Seth, Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Dean, M/M, Match Endings are Predetermined but the Matches Themselves are Not, Miscommunication, Possible smut, slight homophobia, the shield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8173810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerryrebeccax/pseuds/ColbyJonJoe
Summary: They’d already had a long history together, that’s for sure. From Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW) to where they were last week sitting in Mr. McMahon’s office being pitched a new idea formulated by CM Punk himself for a new faction in the WWE, Colby thought he’d finally rid himself of Jonathan Good for well good, but apparently fate had other plans for the two.Or A canon-complaint fic in which Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose finally break into the WWE together with their wrestling partner Roman Reigns, however what happens behind closed doors doesn't always stay behind closed doors.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So i've followed wrestling for nearly eleven years now, however i did stop watching it around 2011 until Wrestlemania this year and you could imagine my surprise when a guy called Roman Reigns who i'd never even heard of before was headlining with Triple H and it got me intrigued. So i brought the WWE network and discovered The Shield and completely fell in love with all three of them and more recently the ship of Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins. 
> 
> Right so information on the fic. For starters its going to be quite long. Ive started it from around October 2012 and it shall continue all the way through their career up to now, so strap in guys its going to be a bumpy ride haha.
> 
> The names in the fic start as their real names Colby, Jonathan and Joe etc. However as they integrate into the WWE, the names Seth, Dean and Roman will be used. You'll get the picture once you read it.
> 
> Also i know the incident with Seth's fiancee occurred in 2014 but i needed some conflict to enhance the story so i brought that forward to 2012, like i said before you'll get the idea.
> 
> Other than that, i hope you enjoy this! I will update as quickly as possible, so yeah dont be afraid to leave comments etc!
> 
> Much Love, Kezza x
> 
> * The Darren referred to is Darren Matthews aka William Regal who was a commentator on FCW when Seth and Dean had their feud in Late 2011.

They’d already had a long history together, that’s for sure. From Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW) to where they were last week sitting in Mr. McMahon’s office being pitched a new idea formulated by CM Punk himself for a new faction in the WWE, Colby thought he’d finally rid himself of Jonathan Good for well good, but apparently fate had other plans for the two.

 

Colby had to decide by the end of next week whether he wanted to take the opportunity to break into the WWE in a group they were calling “The Shield” with Jon and Joe (his name was actually Leati but he preferred to be called Joe).  It was the opportunity that Colby had been waiting for since the start of his training and especially since the start of his time in FCW. However, he currently had two problems. The first and more superficial reason was that he’d only just become the first ever NXT champion five weeks earlier and if he took the opportunity, he’d have to relinquish the title. He just felt like he’d be starting all over again so soon after finally reaching the top. However he was willing to sacrifice that to finally start his WWE journey, it was the second reason that he was the most skeptical about.

 

See Colby was bisexual, it’s not a fact that he hides if someone asks him he’s more than willing to tell the truth; it’s just not something he shouts out to the world especially with just getting out of a serious relationship with his ex-fiancée Leighla but that’s also part of the problem. He takes some responsibility for their break-up (okay, quite a lot actually) but the fans only know what the WWE wanted him to say and that was that _the_ _photographs_ he’d sent were to a woman called Zahra when really… they were sent to Jonathan.

 

So, now you see the problem. _The photographs_ were never meant to mean anything, at least he didn’t think so at the time. Being on the road can be… lonely and wanting company is something that every wrestler wouldn’t deny they craved whilst stuck in hotel room after hotel room.

 

A few weeks prior to _the photographs_ he’d met Jonathan Good for the first time. He was a decent guy, obviously from a much rougher background and indie career than himself but still undeniably attractive and he wasn’t afraid to admit that. From the word go, he’d found Jon appealing and during their first few training sessions, Colby thought he could see in Jon’s stares and secret glances that it was a mutual attraction. So he’d started to mess around a little. No he never cheated and he’d always stick to that, what he did with Jon was never cheating. They flirted harmlessly in person and over text messages for a few weeks, it helped to relive a little tension in them both.

 

 _The photographs_ occurred on one such night when both of them were lying in bed in separate parts of the same hotel and obnoxiously texting each other.

 

**CoLopez:** _You know you shouldn’t wear shorts that tight to the gym, you never know what perverts could be watching…_

**JonnyBoy:** _I think I know exactly which perverts were watching…_

**CoLopez:** _Yeah Darren does seem like the type to be into younger guys._

**JonnyBoy:** _We both know Darren wasn’t the only one who enjoyed the view, don’t we babe._

**CoLopez:** _I am neither going to deny or confirm those accusations… although I thoroughly enjoyed my shower afterwards so thank you for that._

**JonnyBoy:** _Hey! That’s unfair, I think I deserve a few images of my own don’t you?_

**CoLopez:** _*Image attached* you mean like these?_

**CoLopez:** _Hello? Jon? You still there?_

He never did get a reply and it was after that, that everything went downhill. Leighla had decided to surprise him with a visit to his final one on one match with Jon and during her time there she discovered the conversations and images between them and without even an explanation called off their engagement and started to bad mouth him on every social media account possible. The one thing he was thankful for was that she never outed him or said who the images were sent to but she did post them online publicly which wasn’t exactly the greatest experience but he got through it.

 

His friendship with Jon on the other hand that never reverted back to the way it was. They hardly spoke two words to each other after that, Colby was disappointed for sure but he understood. He’d clearly not read the situation correctly and Jon was just banter flirting. He’d said sorry multiple times but Jon always seemed to shake it off and move on.

 

He hadn’t spoken to Jon in nine months, since their triple threat match at FCW against Joe so walking into Vince’s office and seeing Jon there was a rather shocking surprise.

 

Colby sat on his hotel room bed in the middle of Orlando, Florida and thought though his options. Deep down, he knew he’d say yes. In a weird way he was excited to work with Jon again, to finally repair the damage he had caused all those months ago once and for all.

 

He picked up his mobile from the bed side table and tossed it back and forth in his hands, he knew he should just text Jon. Let him know that he was willing to do this if he was and if he wasn’t willing to work together then Colby would drop out and stay in NXT for a little longer until his next opportunity arose. Jonathan needed this more. He never made the transition into NXT like all the others did, he was given a WWE storyline from the start to face Mick Foley- lunatic vs lunatic in a way. However, that fell through when Foley wasn’t cleared by the medical staff to compete and so Jon was left on the back burner just waiting for his next chance and this was it, so Colby wasn’t going to destroy that for him.

 

**CoLopez:** _Hey, I know things aren’t exactly normal between the two of us but I just wanted you to know that I’m willing to try this whole shield thing but if you don’t want me to do it then that’s okay too…_

**JonnyBoy:** _It’s fine Colby, I’m looking forward to working with you again. See you on Monday._

The relief seemed instantaneous. Jon had given his permission, the shield was officially a go.


	2. Chapter One

Walking back into the locker room at the WWE performance centre felt different that day than it did before and Colby couldn’t determine whether that was because he was now officially signed onto the main roster instead of NXT or that he knew he would be seeing Jon again.

 

It was like a mixture of excitement and nerves stirring themselves together in his stomach and some could even argue his heart. It had been nine months since he had seen Jon face to face. So it was like a moment of truth time, would they fall back into the same patterns and easy routines or would it be awkward and stinted and in turn how would that come across on screen when they were supposed to be portraying themselves as ‘brothers in arms’ or as Vince described them ‘the hounds of justice’.

 

Pushing open the door, he could see Joe sitting on a bench in the far corner where he usually sat, earphones in and black booted feet tapping on the floor to the beat. With a few head tilts to inspect the whole of the room, he noticed that Jon wasn’t there. Not that he was surprised really. He could only think of one day during their whole time in FCW that Jon was actually on time and that was the day that Colby himself had given him a lift into work.

 

He walked over to Joe, thinking it was probably for the best to get to know him more since their friendship would be a pivotal point in whether this whole ‘shield’ thing would actually pay off or not. Setting his bag down, he tapped Joe on the shoulder to let his presence be known.

 

“Sup,” Joe said whilst folding his earphones around his phone and placing it in his bag down by his side.

 

“Hey, you seen Paul around yet? Or is it just us so far?” He answered, taking off his hoodie and tying his long black and blonde hair up into a ponytail.

 

Joe stood, shaking off his muscles before grabbing his water bottle, “Can’t say I have, but I did see Jonathan in the gym a few minutes ago running the ropes. He seemed nervous, can’t really blame the guy though.”

 

Colby paused and raised a disbelieving eye brow. “Well that’s a surprise.”

 

“What that he’s nervous? Aren’t you man? The main rosters a big deal especially the way we’re going about it.”

 

“Nah, not that he’s nervous that he’s actually here on time for once.”

 

Joe laughed before following Colby into the main performance area, “Ah, I thought that. Must be trying to make a good impression ay.”

 

Colby just nodded, not really fully listening to what Joe had to say because there right in front of him shirtless and still wearing those tiny black shorts he always used to wear was the man he’d been the most nervous to see again.

 

As if sensing their presence, Jon stopped running back and forth between the ropes and looked towards the door. His face was unreadable but Colby could just feel the nerves and excitement in the air. They only had the time to nod at each other before Paul Levesque himself walked into the gym from a large red door in the back followed by four of the biggest stars in business at the time: Phillip Brooks, Ryback Reeves, John Cena and Paul Heyman.

 

Colby could see the large smile spread across Paul’s face as he walked towards them with his hand outstretched. However, he could also see the grimace that took over Phillip’s face towards Joe. It was public knowledge that Phillip didn’t envision Joe to be a part of the group but he was overruled by Vince who planned on having Joe as the next big star.

 

Colby shook Paul’s hand after he’d addressed Joe and then proceeded to shake hands with all of the other men in the room, introducing himself to each along the way. He was so caught up in the introductions that he never even noticed Jon make his way from the ring until he heard his voice speak up from right beside himself.

 

“Okay so what do I actually call you guys? Do you prefer Paul and Phil or Hunter and Punk?”

 

Colby couldn’t help but smile, no matter how nervous Jon may seem he always managed to have a hint of an attitude. To some it may have seemed disrespectful but Colby couldn’t deny that he found it a little bit of a turn on.

 

However, before he could jump in to try and salvage the bluntness of his question, he heard Paul and the other guys laugh.

 

“We try and stick to stage names wherever we can, it’s easier for when you have interviews and promos the names will just roll off your tongue. Less room for error that way.” Hunter explained whilst the others nodded.

 

“So just to get this straight, in this room we have Hunter, CM Punk, John Cena, Ryback, Paul Heyman, Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins and myself Dean Ambrose.” He said pointing to each of them in turn.

 

“You can call me Punk but yeah that’s about right. If we’re being honest, most of the roster backstage won’t actually answer to their real names anymore so it’s best to learn their ring names and also your own.” Punk explained.

 

It may take a while to get used to but Col-Seth was confident that he would… eventually.

 

For the next hour, the eight of them sat around in a circle and discussed ideas for how and when they should be introduced. Punk came up with the idea that they should attack him at Survivor series and cause a disqualification, however Hunter was quick to shoot that down as the match was a triple threat; in other words a no disqualification match. It was John Cena who eventually came up with the idea of attacking Ryback so that Punk could pin John. After that the story started to come together well, with the idea that the fans could think they’re working for punk.

 

Seth wasn’t embarrassed to say he was excited. He was excited for their plans to come together. He was excited to break into the main roster. He was also excited to be headlining a pay per view on his very first appearance in a weird way. However what he was most excited for (and he wasn’t sure why exactly) was that he was doing all of that with Jo-Dean.

 

After the meeting, the three of them (Seth, Dean and Roman) decided to go out for lunch at a nearby restaurant to get to know each other a little more. If they had to come across as brothers then the more time they spent together the better.

 

It was a little awkward at first, each of them either looking over their menus or messing on their phones. However, once dean brought up their old triple threat match and all the memories they had shared during their time at FCW, the three of them just seemed to click.

 

“Hey Roman, do you remember when we were in the gym and you were having a bad day, then someone walked in so you turned around to tell them to get lost and it was Vince, oh god your face! I think you must have said you were sorry about nine times in one sentence!” Dean remembered, laughing into his hand whilst wiping tears from his eyes.

 

Seth spat his drink out from laughing so hard and Roman turned a violent shade of red.

 

“Dude, that wasn’t funny! I genuinely thought he was going to fire me on the spot. Imagine telling the CEO to leave his own gym it was mortifying!”

 

“Well you must’ve done something right since considering he put you in The Shield and all.” Dean half pointed out and half asked.

 

Roman just shook his head, “Yeah man, I have no idea what his deal is at the moment. Galina thinks it’s because of my build, she likes to joke and say Vince’s fetish is big, sweaty men so of course he’d like me.”

 

That caused even more laughter to spill over, with physical tears to run down both of their cheeks.

 

“Speaking of other half’s,” Dean eventually continued, “How’s Leighla?”

 

Seth starred at him, out of the corner of his eye he could see Roman slightly shaking his head. How could Dean not know? They broke up because of him and it wasn’t exactly a private experience but then again he can only think of one time he had seen Dean on Twitter and that was when they were all told to create one. He bets he still only has that one stupid tweet “red plaid shirt, whiskey sours, breaking bad” retweeted.

 

He cleared his throat nervously and picked up his glass swirling the liquid around. “Erm, I don’t know. We broke up.”

 

Seth saw on his face the second he understood the words.  However, he couldn’t pin point exactly what that look was. It was like a mixture of shock and dare he say happiness?

 

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t know man” Dean apologized, nervously running his hand though his hair before pulling it all back forward again.

 

“No worries, apparently sending naked pictures of yourself to other people may be classed as cheating.” He regretted it the second the words left his mouth. He had no idea why he said that, especially to the one he apparently cheated with. He could see Dean’s face twist at his words, he was obviously remembering their conversation just as much as Seth was.

 

“If you don’t mind me asking…” Dean started to ask before turning away and gathering his thoughts, “If you don’t mind me asking, how long ago was this?”

 

Now it was Seth’s time to be shocked. Was Dean really that naive or was he insinuating that he wanted to know if Seth sent naked pictures to more than just him?

 

He lifted his head up and looked Dean straight in the eyes and with purpose announced the words: “about nine months ago.”

 

He not only saw but he felt the air shift the second it all clicked in Dean’s mind.

 

It was awkward for a few seconds after that before Roman leant over and knocked his elbow into Dean’s arm, “How about you Deano? Any lucky ladies on the go?”

 

Dean sighed, “Erm, no. Not at the moment.”

 

They all quickly finished up their meals after that and payed the bill. It wasn’t until they were all heading in different directions after their goodbyes that Seth noticed that Dean was waiting on the side of the road as if waiting for a cab to come along.

 

After pausing for a quick second, Seth turned around and walked back to where Dean was standing.

 

“Do you need a lift?” He asked, pathetically waving his car keys in front of his face.

 

Dean smiled, “Don’t worry about it Colb, I’ll just get a cab.”

 

Seth nudged his arm, “Hey the names Seth to you,” Dean laughed quietly into the air, “and come on I insist.”

 

“Are you sure?” Seth nodded and before he knew it, they were both inside his black Audi on the way to their shared hotel. Who knew?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so i know wrestlers dont make up their story lines but the shield was CM Punk's idea so i wanted to give them a little bit of creative leeway.
> 
> Future chapters will be longer than this i just wanted to set up the story a little more before jumping into it :)


End file.
